Dreams of Yesterday
by DaisyLuu
Summary: RE-UPLOADED! Sequel to 'Hope For Tomorrow.' This continues the story of Sam and Violet, now with Dean and Cas in play. Takes place during Season 8, but may not stick directly to it. More mysteries, the trials, and some shocking surprises
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, just gonna start off by saying that I do not own Supernatural or its characters. AND, I'm sorry if you started reading the first version of DOY before I took it down. I wasn't happy with it at all and needed to make some changes. All belongs to Kripke. Umm, so yeah. This is the sequel to the story for Hope for Tomorrow. If you haven't read it, please do or you might be confused. Scratch that, you will be confused because I have changed A LOT of things. For example, Meg's already (kind of) part of the team and I mean to KEEP HER ALIVE *clears throat in embarrassment*. Anywhos! Also, Castiel came back with Dean yet he still ends up being a little "off." I'm probably not going to stick directly with the season, I'm not very sure. I'm kind of winging this one (whoops, probably shouldn't have told you that!). Okay! Well, this is starting off kind of like how Season 8 began.**

Chapter One

"Alright Sammy, let's go get some sleep." Dean was already juggling his bag and the key to the motel room.

"Actually Dean," Sam gave a sheepish grin.

"What?" Dean raised his hands.

Violet rounded the corner with her own bag and a cell phone to her ear. "Kevin Tran, I do not care about the tablets right now. All I care about is you actually eating some real food and getting at least six hours of sleep."

She looked up and smiled at the boys before turning to open the door to a different room and continuing her conversation. "Kevin, you better do as I say or I will come down there and feed you drugged brussel sprouts!"

Dean watched her closed the door to the room with a mix of admiration and confusion. "You were saying, Sammy?"

Sam had the decency to blush. "I'm going to be in with Violet tonight."

Dean paused, giving in to a slight twitch. "Of course you are." Pause. "That's just gross man."

Sam chuckled. "Why do you say that?"

"Because now I have that image…you know what forget it! I'm going to go drink myself into a coma."

Sam shook his head and walked into his room. Violet had already hung up her phone and was beginning to undress. She turned to him with one of those brilliant smiles he loved.

"Dean's still getting used to this, huh?" She teased.

"Oh yeah." Sam began to loosen his shirt. "How's Kevin doing on Garth's boat?"

"Good besides giving all of us a migraine. He sent Mrs. Tran away so he could concentrate without distractions."

He lifted his eyebrows. "You don't agree?"

Violet snorted. "No, she was my only other ally with trying to keep him almost normal."

"Violet, that's kind of moot now."

She sighed, placing her hands on his chest. "So you keep trying to tell me, but I refuse to believe it. Now Mr. Winchester, would you rather keep talking or do something much more fun?"

* * *

They had all moved into Violet's apartment after the latest hunt. Her body was sore and aching, but she didn't let it show to Sam. She knew if she did, it would only worry him more. She enjoyed hunting, well parts of it. But her favorite part was helping Garth manage hunters all over the country. Getting calls from strange cities and verifying people she had never met were supposed to be there was fun for Violet. When she had told Sam this, he had gotten a strange look and said that Bobby would have loved her.

They had only just gotten back and Violet was about to fix them some dinner when a strange man in a trench coat appeared in the living room. Violet screamed, reaching for the knife she had been using to cut tomatoes with.

"Vi, it's okay!" Sam soothed. "It's Castiel."

Castiel? The angel? Violet gulped, walking closer to the angel that was giving her strange looks. Dean cleared his throat, giving them all weary looks.

"Red," he said. "This is Cas, our angel buddy."

"Hi," She squeaked.

"Who is this?" The angel asked in a deep voice.

"This is Violet, my wife." Sam grinned largely.

The angel sized her up with narrowed eyes. "Why are you being called by two different colors?"

Violet was confused momentarily. "Oh! Dean calls me 'Red' I guess because of my hair and he can be a jackass."

"Hey!" Dean yelled from the kitchen.

"But you can call me Violet," she smiled gently. There was about three thousand questions burning through her brain, all of them wanting to come out at once.

"I guess I should say congratulations to your recent nuptials. That is what people still say?" He looked confusedly at Sam.

With a slight chuckle, Sam nodded his head. "Yeah Cas and thank you."

The angel nodded briefly before walking towards Dean. Violet was about to follow him when Sam grabbed her by the arms. She still kept trying to walk, but he kept her back firmly pressed to his stomach.

"I have questions!" She whined, moving her feet but going nowhere.

"I know, sweetie, god do I know. But give him some time before you bombard him, okay?"

"But! This is against my rights as a human being." She tried, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Violet, you're ridiculous, you know that?"

She tilted her head. "Duh! I'm your pink elephant buddy. Now let me go so I can investigate a real angel!"

"Violet, it's not that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal? Sam, it's a real friggin angel! Come on!" She begged. Then, a devious smile took over her face. "Do you remember that thing I did on your birthday?"

Sam's face drew up, struggling not to blush. He barely choked out a, "Yes."

"If you let me go, I'll do it again. I'll do it tonight."

Sam was weak, he knew this as he let her go and watched her pull a Road Runner towards the angel. No, he wasn't weak, he thought as both Dean and Cas glared at him from the kitchen. No, he was just so in love it made him stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Why do you have such a big problem with Benny?" Violet asked him quietly.

"He's a vampire, Vi. We're not supposed to trust them." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Dean has given me shit for so long about trusting the things we're supposed to kill. And then he goes and does the same thing. It's not right."

"I think you're wrong." She was keeping her focus on the clothes she was folding instead of meeting his wounded eyes.

"What?"

She gave a faint shrug. "Look, some supernatural creatures should be killed; I get that. But why hurt the ones who are trying to help us or better themselves?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." He muttered.

"I trust Meg," She finally admitted.

"The same demon that hasn't been around since Dean came back?" He snorted.

"Which leads me to my next point, I think Crowley has her again."

"If he does, it's not our problem, Violet."

She dropped the towel in her hands. "I can't believe I'm hearing this. She's saved your ass multiple times, has watched over your friend, helped you get me back, and even tried to help us get Dean. What is there not trust?"

"She's a demon, Vi. A demon! They will kill you the second they're done using you. What do I have to say for you to get that?" He yelled.

She sighed, rubbing her hands. "I didn't want to start a fight. I was just trying to be honest with you, Sam."

"I know that, it's just…sometimes I don't understand how your mind works."

And I don't get yours, she thought silently. "Do you remember the beginning of our relationship?"

His eyebrows knitted together. "Of course. Why?"

"I trusted you when everything told me not too. Now look at us." She gestured around them. "We're married, we have a life together, we have a family. None of this would have happened if I would have let all the doubt and scary things push us away."

"You're looking at all the positives, Vi. What about the other things? We live everyday with the chance of dying. Dean's messed up because of Purgatory and won't admit it and is trusting a vamp. Castiel is off his rocker, again! What about those things?"

"We have to go through a couple of bumps, I can deal with that. Can you?"

* * *

It all came burning down during a hunt. Violet had joined them again with Dean's encouragement that she needed practice. But all of them knew the real reason. There was a distance between Sam and Violet since their fight. It was official when Sam stayed in Dean's room instead of with Violet. Through their separate walls, he had listened to the blaring of heavy metal music with a cringe.

"Dude," Dean yelled over the noise. "What the hell is happening between you two?"

"Nothing," Sam chugged part of his beer. "We're just not seeing eye to eye on some things."

Dean hesitated before his next question. "You're not regretting marrying her, are you?"

Sam didn't respond.

"I like her, ya know?" Dean continued. "She doesn't take anyone's shit. Can't let a fish like that slip away."

"No, you can't." Sam said to himself.

They offered to take Violet with them, but she insisted on staying in the room to man the phones in case them or any other hunter needed her. She had brushed it off with a joke by saying she hated her fake FBI outfit. Sam saw through it, of course. She was trying to give him some more space with his brother.

Of course, the hunt didn't turn out like it had been planned and Sam managed to get attacked by the werewolf. He returned to the motel by leaning on Dean with blood gushing out of his arm. Ignoring Sam's plea to leave Violet out of it, Dean banged on her motel room door. She opened it up with her face immediately paling.

"Get him on the bed," She commanded, running into the bathroom. "Can you stitch him up?"

"Yeah," Dean grunted, forcing Sam onto the bed. "Just get me the alcohol."

As Dean patched him up, he kept his focus on Violet. She stood behind Dean, unknowingly biting her thumbnail. She was trying not to look worried but failed miserably. They were being stupid, Sam decided as he tipped the whiskey bottle past his lips. Dean finished the last stitch and gave him a large grin.

"You are officially Raggedy Anne." Dean chuckled. "I'm going back to the room to clean up."

As the door shut behind Dean, the silence became too loud for Violet. "Can I get you anything?"

He shook his head weakly. "No…we need to talk, Violet."

She forced a smile. "Well, that line is never a good one. What about?"

"About us," He said simply.

"Oh Sam," she groaned. "You're not going to do what you did last time, are you? Look, I know you worry about my safety and about me being in this life but-"

"It's not that," He interrupted. He slowly stood, his left arm throbbing. "I'm done, Vi."

"Done?" Her mouth dropped slightly. "With what? Us?"

He nodded. "Just having Dean back and hunting with him made me realize that this whole getting married thing may have been a mistake."

"Mistake," she repeated, her voice deadpan.

Sam could try and lie to her and spare her feelings, but everything he said was the truth. Maybe they were more different than he thought. Thinking about the future, it just didn't seem probable. Sure, he did love her. But there were bigger things than loving her.

"So," she cleared her throat. "Are you saying you want a divorce?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

"You don't even want to try a temporary break again? You just want to cut it off?"

"Yes, I do." He growled through his teeth. "We're just too different, Vi. And Kevin said there's a possibility of closing the Gates of Hell. I don't want to be worrying about that and why we're fighting or what our future is. I'd rather focus on what I was meant to do."

Were they on repeat, she asked herself. "Why can't we have both?"

"Because I can't do both!" He yelled. "The whole reason I almost got killed today was because I was wondering how I was going to get us beyond this fight. Things would just be easier if we cut it now before things get worse."

Unlike last time, Violet kept her composure. "That is a cowardly way, Sam, and you know it."

"No, it's the smart way. Look," he sighed. "Maybe once things blow over we can try it again. But right now, I want my life the way it used to be before all these complications."

"No," Her tone stilled him. "This is it, Sam. You either let me work with you now or this is it."

Sam swallowed hard. "Fine, this is it."

**A/N: I know what you're thinking! Same song different verse, right? No! There is a point to all this. One is that I'm trying to make sure this story doesn't portray a perfect lovey-dovey relationship. If we have learned anything from Supernatural it is that things aren't easy and there are fights and separations. Second, Violet has also been very dependent on Sam as well and needs to find her own footing. Third, this will all make sense soon. I promise. Don't hate me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"You're an idiot," Dean muttered, pulling onto the interstate.

"Dean," Sam sighed. "Would you rather I be worried about a relationship or that I have my head in the game?"

"Sammy, this girl was willing to work with you. So you guys had a fight, what's the big deal?"

"We were just too different, apparently."

"Whatever." Dean flicked through the music. "It's your life. I will miss actually paying for things legally."

* * *

Violet was not going to sit around with a broken heart. No, she wasn't going to pull another mistake last time. Even though her heart felt like it had been smashed with a hammer, she was going to keep going on. She could search for Meg, but Violet knew that if she was being held by Crowley then there was no way Violet could hold her own with him. So why not go on a hunt, she asked herself.

That was when she found the story of a man in Middleton, Georgia. The man was named Henry Davis and he had recently lost his wife. The police report said that Mr. Davis had come home from work to find his wife all over their bedroom. Normally, Violet would have just thought it was a terrible murder, but something prickled inside of her that told her this wasn't normal.

Pulling together some equipment she had gotten on her own, she headed into town. It wouldn't be difficult to pull FBI with this one, she thought. She arrived in the town and picked a motel room, the loneliness already echoing inside of her. Instead of dwelling on it, she got herself ready to go to the police department. Maybe she was just in denial, but if she was she could settle in it for a little while.

"What did Mr. Davis say that happened?" Violet asked the police detective in front of her.

The older gentleman finished sipping his coffee before responding. "He told us he came home, the door was still unlocked. He went up the stairs and well…you know the rest."

Violet lifted her eyebrows. "I'm really unsure on the details. It said that she was…"

"All over the room," The detective nodded. "The sick son of a bitch that did this chopped her up and threw her around."

Violet forced down the bile in her throat. "Thank you for your time, detective. Tell me, do you know where I can find Mr. Davis?"

He nodded. "Yep, he's staying down at the Motel 6 for right now. Hey, are you working with that other agent?"

Violet's heart stopped. "Other agent?"

"Yeah, girl about your age and height. Blonde hair and such."

Violet smiled in relief. "Did she give you her card?"

The older man fished around his desk before handing her the card. "Said her name was Betty Holiday."

"Thank you, Detective."

Violet walked out of the room, the card burning a hole in her palm. When she was back inside her car, she dialed the number on the phone. Was it just her imagination or did that number looked familiar.

"This is Brooks,"

That voice. "Garth?"

Slight pause. "Violet? What's up?"

Relief flowed through her. At least it was another hunter and not a real FBI agent. "Look, I think I'm on the same case as another hunter."

"By yourself?" His country twang showed shock.

"Yes, by myself."

"Where's…"

"Do you," She interrupted, "know the hunter that's going by Betty Holiday?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I do."

"Do you know where I can find her? She might want to know someone else is also working this case."

"Sure, you got a pen?"

Turns out the woman was staying at the same hotel as Violet, just down the hall. After ditching her FBI outfit, she walked down the hall. She could hear jazz music bellowing through the door, making Violet smile. At least she knew where the fake name had come up. Hesitantly, Violet knocked on the door.

A woman about Violet's age opened the door, holding a pizza slice with her mouth. She had dark blonde hair that was falling carelessly on her shoulders. Her green eyes that were lined underneath with freckles looked at Violet questioningly as she munched on her pizza. She was dressed in typical hunter style with flannel and blue jeans.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked around the pizza in her mouth.

"Betty Holiday?" Violet smirked.

"Yeah, do you know something about the Davis case?"

"We can let go of the charades. I know you're a hunter."

The woman's eyebrows lifted before she motioned for Violet to come in the room. Violet followed her and examined the cluttered room as the woman turned down the music.

"Well," The woman rested her hands on her hips. "I know you're not a demon because you just walked through my devil's trap."

"You can go ahead and perform the rest of the tests, if you want." Violet shrugged. "I have nothing to hide."

Her eyes narrowed at Violet. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Violet Winchester-I mean, Darling."

"My real name is Penelope Jones, most people call me Pippa." The woman bent into her fridge and retrieved two beers. She handed one to Violet. "So which is it: Winchester or Darling?"

"I'm not sure at the moment." Violet muttered, sitting at the table.

"Wait," Pippa gave a slight smile. "Are you related to Sam and Dean Winchester?"

"Kind of. I'm married to Sam at the moment."

Pippa let out a low whistle before folding onto the seat and munching on another slice of pizza. "I've never had the pleasure of meeting them, but I've heard stories. We all hear stories. Especially from Garth."

Violet smiled at the mention of Garth. "Now there's a character."

Pippa snorted and liked sauce off her fingers. "You mean there's an adorable nut job. Any ways, I'm gonna guess that you didn't seek me out to gossip about the hunters and your 'maybe' husband. What's this all about?"

"You're working the Davis case?" Pippa nodded. "So am I. Or partially."

"Really? Whatcha got so far?"

"Nothing yet. I was about to go interview Mr. Davis when I heard there was another 'agent' on the job."

"I've already talked to him and trust me, you missed an interesting conversation."

"Really? What did he say?"

"Basically," Pippa began shuffling the papers on the table before pulling out a folder. "Right as he walked in the bedroom door, he saw a man disappear through the walls."

Violet thought for a moment. "That sounds like a spirit."

Pippa nodded encouragingly. "Yep. Mr. Davis said the thing looked like a sewed up Frankenstein."

"Have you got anything else?"

Pippa shook her head with a sigh. "No, to be honest I suck at the research part of hunting. I prefer the shooting and the stabbing, ya know?"

Violet brightened. "I happen to be pretty good at research if you maybe want some help."

Pippa gave a thoughtful look. "Usually I work solo. I tend to get on people's nerves and they tend to get on mine. But as long as I don't get the urge to gag you and throw you on a bus, why not?"

**A/N: For those of you who read the first version of DOY, I really hated Sophie and her story before it had even began. Personally, I'm loving Pippa. Let me know what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"So, I think I found something." Violet said before slurping another noodle into her mouth.

"Really? Whatcha got, sweet cheeks?" Pippa paused her weapons cleaning.

"The house that the Davis' were living in. It's really old and hasn't been lived in since the forties."

"Yeah," Pippa looked up. "Mr. Davis said that he bought it really cheap against his wife's wishes and they were doing a DIY thing with it."

"Well, the original owner of the house died." Violet paused for affect. "It was in the late thirties and his neighbor broke into his house so the original owner chased him around the house with an axe and chopped him up all over the house."

Pippa frowned. "That definitely goes in the top ten crazy human kills. Does it say anything else?"

Violet scrolled down the screen before shaking her head. "Only the original owner was sent to prison where he hung himself."

"Okay, so the person who was killed is killing people the same way he died. Must be a part of him somewhere in the house. All we need to do is-"

"Salt and burn!" Violet grinned.

"Point for you, chick." Pippa stood up and began collecting her weapons. "Ready to go?"

"You're taking me with you?"

"That is how partners work." Pippa chuckled. "Let's go!"

The house was everything Violet had expected. It was an eerie gray color with the roof falling apart and faded red shutters. The grass was overgrown and was beginning to crawl its way up the deteriorating porch. The dark night sky only increased its scariness.

"Whoa," Pippa whistled. "No wonder the guy's wife didn't want to move in."

"Yeah, this is one of the creepiest things I've dealt with."

Pippa eyed her wearily. "You haven't been a hunter long, have you?"

"No, not really." Violet bit her lip nervously.

"Come on, girlie. Let's get this over with."

The porch creaked under their footsteps. Pippa brushed aside the police tape with ease and kicked through the door. The house was barely furnished, most of the room was covered with boxes or furniture covered with sheets.

"I call upstairs," Violet volunteered.

Pippa nodded and began her journey through downstairs. Violet didn't bother touching the railing on the stairs as she made her way up. She could smell the faint copper stench of blood mixed with disinfectant. She kept her flashlight pointed in multiple directions but felt completely lost. This guy had been chopped up and it wasn't said in the article where exactly in the house he died. Also, it had been several decades ago, so who knew what time did to situations like this?

"Violet!"

Violet ran down the stairs at Pippa's distress call. She found Pippa in the living room battling off with a man a foot taller than her. His clothing was torn to pieces and his skin made him look like a reject for a thriller movie. Violet searched the room for any clue what she was supposed to do.

"I'll fight him off!" Pippa said, dodging the blow of the axe. "Just find out where he's at."

Violet ran through the house, eyes quickly scanning. This was pointless, she knew that. So, she told herself, why not think like a Winchester? With a quick prayer, she grabbed the bottle and began to get to work. She dropped the match, the flames surprising her and making her fall on her butt. Brushing herself off, she ran back into the living room to see Pippa shoot the spirit, making him temporarily disappear.

"What's that smell?" Pippa yelled, out of breath.

"No time, let's go."

Violet ran towards the door, smoke already beginning to fill the house. As soon as she reached for the knob, an axe swung and missed her hand by an inch. Screaming, she grabbed Pippa's hand as they ran towards the living room. Violet would realize later that she wasn't thinking and was only acting on pure adrenaline as she pushed Pippa and herself through a window in the living room. They tumbled onto the cool grass with grunts. Pippa tugged on her hand to lift her up as they ran towards the front yard. Both of them stood for a moment to watch the house go up in flames.

"I just committed arson." Violet said in disbelief as she panted for air.

"Yeah, that was actually brilliant and stupid at the same time." Pippa said in awe. "I think you're been around the Winchester's too long."

Violet couldn't reply as she watched orange flames swallow the house, turning into black smoke that drifted through the air. She vaguely felt Pippa tug on her jacket.

"Come on, partner. We need to get out of here before the fuzz gets here."

Violet was already hearing the sirens as they jumped into Pippa's truck. She let herself think about what Sam would say about all of this.

* * *

Wanting to get out of the state, Pippa followed behind Violet's jeep back to Violet's apartment. While Violet got them a couple of beers, she watched as Pippa scoped out her apartment. Including giving a faint chuckle at the large picture of Violet, Sam, and Kevin.

"Who are these people?" Pippa asked as Violet handed her the drink.

"That's Sam and Kevin."

"Kevin?"

"That's a long story, too." Violet sighed, aching with relief when she sat on her couch.

"Does that go with the story of how you got into hunting?" Pippa propped her feet on the coffee table.

"Yes, it is the reason. What about you?"

Pippa struggled for a moment. "I usually don't do the whole telling past stories well."

"Then why have you been asking about mine?" Violet smiled.

"The Winchesters are a big deal in the hunter world. I'm just curious how you caught one and how he got you in this mess."

Violet indulged in a grin as she thought of the past. Her fingers unconsciously twirled the ring on her finger. "He came into my diner over a year ago. I was working as a waitress. I could tell he was confused and grieving. Next thing I know, he's working at the diner and working with me."

"Then?" Pippa encouraged.

"Then he moved in with me and then I fell in love with him."

"Wait, you weren't even together when he moved in?" Pippa's eyebrows rose.

Violet shook her head. "No, at first it was just friendly. And honestly, I was lonely and wanted to help someone. But I fell in love with him anyways."

"Before you found out about the supernatural?" Pippa snorted.

"Yep, but even after I found out I still agreed to marry him."

"You still love him?"

Violet nodded vigorously. "We've only been separated for a week. He said he just couldn't handle both me and his duty to saving the world. I swear, the downside to the Winchester men is that they think that it's their job to constantly save the world. No matter the cost."

"Yeah, that's what I've heard." Pippa took a long sip of her beer. "If you love him, why did you bend?"

"I don't know." Violet mumbled. "What about you? It's your turn."

Pippa looked away with a sigh. "I fell in love with a boy when I was eighteen. He was a hunter. He told me about the life because he thought we were going to get married. It was that young kind of love, you know? The kind that makes you think if you don't get together then the world will collapse."

"What happened?"

"He went on a hunt and never came back. Heard from a friend that he was killed. After that, something just clicked. At first, I was doing it for him, but then it became something more. I loved Josh, I really did, just not the Big Three Love."

"Big Three Love?" Violet questioned.

"In my mind," Pippa explained. "There are three kinds of love and when they come together, it can be unimaginable. First, you have the love that comes slowly and softly. Two, you have the absolute passionate love, the kind where you can't get enough of each other. And third, it's when you love each other so much that you drive each other crazy."

Violet laughed. "I've never heard of that before."

Pippa shrugged. "Just imagine all three of those combining. Whew! Anyways, Josh and I only had the passionate love, that's why it never would have lasted anyways. What did you and Mr. Winchester have?"

Violet thought for a few moments. "I guess we did have all three. Or do have. I'm not sure anymore."

Pippa's eyebrows lifted. "Are you just saying that because of what I said?"

"No," Violet shook her head. "No, when I think about it, we did. When we first met, I was attracted to him a little but we were both so consumed by our grief and confusion that it made things difficult. Even after the first time we slept together, I was sure it was just passion. But then, I slowly found myself falling in love with him. And the passion thing stayed, no doubt there. Also, the driving each other crazy with love is probably the reason we're not together right now."

Pippa slowly shook her head. "I tell you what, chick. If I had that, I wouldn't be giving up so easily."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Okay dude, this has gone on long enough."

Sam ran a hand through his bed head. "What are you talking about?"

"Okay," Dean pushed away his breakfast. "We've had a pretty interesting few weeks, right?"

Sam shrugged, no particularly caring for the conversation. "I guess, why?"

"Well, we got to see Charlie again and we met our long-lost grandfather and have found the Men of Letters bunker."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "I know all of this, Dean, I don't really need a recap. I was there."

"Then explain to me why you're acting like someone shit in your pudding?"

Maybe it was because there were no missed calls on his phone, Sam thought. Or the many times he had attempted to call her but only backed out. She said this was it. He needed to accept it and move on.

"Look Sammy," Dean sighed. "Kevin's close to figuring out the first step to closing the Gates of Hell and once that's figured out, we're on a roll. No stopping, no looking back."

"What are you saying, Dean?"

"I'm trying to say, little brother, that before it happens maybe you should get your duckies in a row?"

"Dean, things are better off this way." Sam groaned.

"You mean with you being a bitch all of the time?" Dean smirked. "No, I'd rather you were acting like your old lovesick puppy-self. So, pick up your balls and call your wife."

* * *

"Hello, Chef Ramsey!" Violet chuckled to herself as she answered the phone. She had been expected a call from Pippa, seeing that they were having dinner at Violet's apartment in ten minutes.

"Violet?"

She dropped the spatula into the deep fryer. Even though that was probably not a good thing, she pushed it into the back of her mind to worry about later.

"Sam?" She asked breathlessly.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Sam couldn't help the jealousy from peeking out of his voice.

"Yes, I was. But not in the way you're thinking." She took a deep breath. "Can-Is-why are you calling, Sam?"

She heard him sigh deeply. "Violet, I need to talk to you. Face to face."

She gnawed on her bottom lip. She was dying to see him and hold him. Just hearing his voice was making her heart warm and butterflies dancing in her stomach.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Do you think we can meet tomorrow?"

Even though she wanted to say yes more than anything, she didn't. "I don't know, Sam. Let me think about it."

She hung up the phone before she could make a mistake. She heard Pippa walk through the front door, but Violet couldn't pay attention. Her fingers were digging into her phone till one nail chipped off.

"What's with you?" Pippa asked. "And what's that?"

Violet looked over into the fryer. "A spatula."

Pippa grunted. "You can have it. I'll stick with the fries."

Violet didn't mention the conversation as they ate. Instead, she waited until after they were done and Pippa had told her stories of her hunts since the last time they were together. She poured the other girl another glass of wine before telling her confession. Of course, it ended with Pippa spitting wine all over the table.

"He called you?" Her eyes widened. "It's been…"

"A couple of weeks, yeah." Violet mopped up the wine with a napkin.

"Well? What did he say?"

"He wants to meet tomorrow and talk."

"Are you going to?"

Violet shrugged helplessly. "I don't know yet."

"Well, you better figure it out soon."

"I know." Violet sighed.

"Don't you still love him and whatnot?"

"Of course." Violet replied immediately. "I would kill for him, die for him. But…"

"But he pushed you away." Pippa continued, eating the rest of Violet's fries.

"Exactly. And I told him that if he did then we were through. I can't go back on that."

Pippa chuckled. "Yes you can! That's part of being a woman. We have the absolute right for being fickle or changing our minds at the drop of a hat. It's in the handbook."

Violet rubbed her hands over her face. "I'm still not sure. If I do go, will you go with me?"

Pippa looked at her incredulously. "You really want an audience with your heart-to-heart with your husband?"

"I'm at least seventy percent sure that Dean will be around."

"Three's a crowd, four is a stampede." Pippa muttered.

"Please? Pretty please?" Violet pouted.

"Fine," Pippa groaned. "Let's clean this mess up so I can go crash."

Later that night, Violet roamed around her room. It was after two a.m. and she still hadn't let Sam know if she was coming. Yet, the more she looked around the more it became obvious. His things were still there, even some of Dean's. She held one of the very few photographs of them between her fingers. It was a simple picture, him holding the camera because she sucks at taking photos. They had been walking at the park with the sun shining bright behind them. It was a photo before the she knew about the darkness. Yet, looking into the photo, she still felt the same as she did in the picture.

She didn't call him. Only a text saying, "Let's meet. Tell me where you are."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Let's just start off with me groveling about the lack of updates. Again, I'm a slave to my homework. Plus, I was trying to figure out all the options and places I wanted to take this story, so that was kind of difficult. By the way, let me know if there is something you would like to see in the story. **

Chapter Six

Pippa told her that she needed to have the upper-hand and the way to do that was to do everything he wouldn't expect. The boys were in Tennessee, so Pippa and Vi tracked down their hotel and decided to arrive a couple of hours earlier than planned. Pippa said the element of surprise was Violet's best shot of showing Sam Winchester that she wasn't playing around.

In Violet's mind, Pippa had been right. So at ten a.m., three hours before they were supposed to meet, Violet and Pippa stood in front the boys motel room. Violet had given an unsure knock, which had only made Pippa grunt in annoyance before banging her fist on the door.

"Who the hell-" Dean stopped short at seeing Violet. "You're way early, Red."

"Who's this?" Pippa asked Violet.

"Pippa, this is Dean Winchester. Dean, this is Penelope, or Pippa."

Dean eyed the young woman. "Okay, I'll go without the jokes for right now for you, Red."

Violet could feel Pippa's glare, but she ignored it. "Is he here?"

Dean gave a hesitant nod before letting them into the room. Violet's eyes searched the tiny room for Sam, but didn't see him. She was about to question Dean, but turned around to see him pulling an unwilling Pippa out of the room and slamming the door behind them.

"Who was at the door?"

Violet's heart stopped at the sight of Sam stepping out of the bathroom, shirtless and hair still damp. His eyes went wide as he noticed Violet leaning against the wall. Violet's mind was too busy flashing back in time to all the times they had stood beside each other to let her form a sentence.

"Violet," Sam said breathlessly.

"Sam," her voice was weak compared to his.

"I wasn't expecting you just yet." He immediately searched for the nearest shirt. Sam had barely gotten any sleep the night before, too busy trying to figure out what he was going to say to her.

Violet cleared her throat nervously. "Pippa said it was best we arrived early."

"Pippa?"

She gave a brief smile. "I met her on a hunt and we've kind of stuck together."

He told himself not to overreact to her hunting without him. He was the one that pushed her away, he didn't have the right to be upset with what she did. "That's great."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" He turned towards her, running a hand through his hair.

Violet decided to put it all out there. This was it or nothing. "I've missed you."

His body visibly relaxed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Sam let out a sigh of relief. "I've missed you too, Vi."

"Not that I'm not incredibly happy that you called me and wanted to meet up, but why?"

Sam swallowed. "I made a mistake, Violet. I don't know why, but I keep pushing you away every time things get a little bit rough. It just seems unfair."

"What does?"

"That we didn't get the life we deserve." He kept his gaze focused on the floor. "Every time I look at you, I see every opportunity for a normal life that we are not going to get. I felt like we were torturing ourselves for something that was only going to end up bloody and in tears."

"Why would you think that is how this will end?"

His eyes met hers. His tone was grave. "That's how it always ends."

"Sam…"

"One day," He interrupted. "I'm going to go off on a hunt and I'm not going to come back, Vi. I'm not going to die old with grandchildren. I'm going to die bloody. I just don't think you deserve to go through that. I don't think we deserve to torture ourselves with the stress of this life."

"And do you think it's better for me to walk around feeling like half of a person?" She countered. "Sam, I'm not stupid. I know the dangers of this life, but it doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Don't you ever think that this will break us? That sometimes our differences will tear us apart?"

"It's a possibility," she muttered.

"Then wouldn't it be easier just to cut things off while we had a good run?"

"If that were so, then why did you call me, Sam Winchester?"

He ran his hands over his face with a sigh. "I don't know. I missed you like crazy."

With a gentle smile, she sat beside him on the bed and took one of his hands in hers. "When things get tough, do the Winchesters sit it out or do they go in fighting?"

"Fighting," he snorted.

"Then shouldn't we do the same? If this ends up badly, then I want to go down swinging. For us."

His head turned towards her, giving a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry that I've been screwing things up."

"It's not just you." She whispered.

"Will you come back? To me?"

"Of course. I love you too much to stay away." She rested her forehead against his. "Just no more, okay? If there are issues, we will work it out."

"I know."

"And Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I please trim your hair? It's getting ridiculous."

"Violet…"

* * *

"You are the biggest, sexist pig I have ever met!"

"You are the true definition of a dumb blonde!"

Violet looked up from her task to see Pippa and Dean walking into the hotel room, having a screaming match for the ages. Sam flinched, still worried that she was going to chop off all his hair, no matter how many times she said _she was only going to cut the dead ends_.

"What's going on?" Violet asked, terrified of the answer.

Pippa rolled her eyes. "Mr. Macho here is an imbecile."

"Oh god," Violet muttered, closing her eyes.

"What's happening?" Sam asked, still afraid to turn his head because those scissors were too close for his liking.

"Violet," Dean said while walking towards her. "I love you dearly, but please get that crazy woman out of here."

"Okay," Violet whispered, stepping away from Sam. She held her chuckle in as he jumped up from the chair like it was lava. Like that's going to keep me from finishing it, Violet thought.

"Violet," Pippa grabbed her shoulders. "I'm glad you and the hubby patched yourselves together nice and tightly, but I gotta go."

"But,"

"Uh huh!" Pippa shook her head and ran for the door.

"I'll call you later to make sure your still alive!"

"Thanks, Mom!"

As the door shut violently behind Pippa, Violet turned to look curiously at Dean. "What in the hell happened?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Sam, I barely cut off a quarter of an inch." Violet grumbled as she caught him staring in the mirror again. His only response was a grunt. "You're still eligible to be the L'Oreal spokesman!"

That earned her The Bitch Face and a chuckle from Dean. So, she turned her attention to the older Winchester who was currently nursing a beer and flipping through the TV.

"What happened between you and Pippa?"

He gave a rough snort. "That chick isn't playing with a full deck."

Violet lifted her eyebrows. "Are any of us?"

"No, like she flipped out over nothing."

"Uh huh, sure." Violet said skeptically. "Give me the details and you get a cherry pie."

His eyes widened at the prospect. "Well, after I pulled her unwillingly out of the room, I suggested we go get something to eat while you to love birds dealt with your shit."

"Okay, keep going."

"We get to the diner and this waitress starts flirting with me, so I flirted back. Then Pippa started unloading all these questions on me, like one after the other. So I told her to calm her pants. Then she asked if she could hunt with us one day and I told her it wasn't going to happen."

Violet balked. "What the hell, Dean? She barely warmed up to me, imagine what it took her to ask you that!"

"She's fifty shades of crazy!" He defended. "After that, she started calling me all these names and made a huge scene in the diner. I tell you, just keep us apart."

Why did Violet have the sneaking suspicion he wasn't giving her the whole story? She turned towards Sam who only gave her a shrug and a look that said to leave it alone. Yeah, right. Does he not know her by now?

"Okay," she said slowly. "Well, what did you guys do while I was gone?"

Dean grinned proudly. "Sammy, we have to show her the house."

"House?"

Apparently Dean and Violet's definition of a house was completely different. As she first stepped into the Men of Letters bunker, she felt like shrinking away. It reminded her of one of those panic rooms from the Cold War, except much more to it. Her hand trailed down the cold railing as she walked down the steps and into the lobby.

"Violet?" Sam asked, terrified at her silence.

"Give me just a few minutes." She mumbled.

Of course, the filled bookshelves in the study area were admirable. And was that a huge telescope across the room? She didn't wait on the boys to give her the tour. She found herself wondering aimlessly through each room, finding perks and terrifying things in each one. It was, however, the perfect home for hunters. It was as if the wave of reality hit Violet once again. This is what her family would consider a home. She did find it interesting and cool, as lame as that sounded. But home to her was a different image completely.

She wandered back into the lobby area where Sam and Dean were waiting patiently, well Sam was, for her reaction. She took in their expressions carefully. Dean looked as if this was his lottery home, an eager puppy with a fresh new lawn. And Sam…this was the perfect home for him. From what they had told her on the drive here, The Men of Letters kept the legacy of the supernatural continuing. It was their job to provide the knowledge of the truth and to make sure it continued. Yes, Sam fit here. And anywhere Sam fit, so did Violet.

A smile split over her face. "We should go get my stuff soon."

Sam looked briefly shocked. "Are you sure? I expected you would want to keep the apartment."

She shrugged. "No point really. The only thing we need here is a kick ass TV. I suggest we go shopping."

"Have I told you how happy I am that you married my brother?" Dean was already halfway up the stairs.

"Have I told you how happy I am that you married me?" Sam whispered as his hand slipped into hers.

"You'll be saying it soon."

"We really need to have Charlie over here so I can officially meet her." Violet grumbled in the darkness.

Sam gave a light chuckle as his fingers weaved through her hair. Her soft curves were so familiar against him and so was the scent grapefruit and lilies.

"She would like you." His eyes stayed closed, trying to burn this memory deep into his mind so he would never forget it.

"I think I would like her too." Her fingers drew silent circles over his heart as her bare legs moved restlessly on their new crisp sheets. "I can hear you thinking, you know."

"What?" His eyes opened at that.

She lifted her head, her hair creating a curtain between them and the rest of the world. "I know what you feel like when you have something heavy on your mind. You want to talk about it?"

He sighed, his eyes focusing on her bare shoulder. "I just know that something big is going to happen soon, you know? I've been doing so long that I know what it feels like before everything turns into another fight for survival."

She closed her eyes as his hand rested against her cheek. "But things are different this time."

"That's kind of what scares me."

"Hey," she said softly, drawing his eyes to hers. "We've got this, okay? No matter what's thrown our way. Me, you, Dean, and Kevin, we've all got this."

"How do you have so much faith in us? In this?"

"Sam, the day you came into my life was the sign I needed to have faith again. After everything you've been through and you're still standing, how can you not have faith?"

His mouth tilted slightly. "You're such a philosopher."

Her face brightened. "It keeps things interesting."

"I know of something else that does that."

Her laugh echoed throughout the room as he flipped her over on the bed.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. It's kind of my "bridge" chapter. More to come soon! Including, Vi making some discoveries about the bunker, the Trials (dun dun duhhhhhh), and my HUGE surprise. Tehe. Let me know what you guys are thinking. And thank you for all of her your reviews and such. They are like my special candy! And I love you all dearly!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So my peeps, we are about to get a mystery solved here. Ever wondered why our little Violet always fit naturally into the hunter world? Well, all is about to be explained. FYI, I had this planned out from the beginning. **

Chapter Eight

Maybe I should be sleeping, Violet thought to herself as she flipped through more papers. Last time she had looked at her watch, it had read two in the morning. It was her own fault really. She had went to bed with Sam, no thought on exploration, that was until she couldn't sleep. She had listened to him faintly snoring beside her and decided not to disturb him. Her first thought was just to go to the kitchen and get a snack then straight to bed.

Fat chance. She had found a room off to the corner of the bedrooms that didn't look particularly interesting. It was filled with old filing cabinets and stacks of papers. But Violet knew that it was the things that looked least interesting that were. So now she sat on the cold floor with only Sam's shirt between her skin and the ground, digging through papers that were barely legible.

Tired of the cold and her feet beginning to go numb, she stumbled upwards and wandered more into the room. Her eyes scanned the dusty labels of the filing cabinets till one came to her interest.

" 'Hunters,'" She read aloud. "Well, maybe this could be helpful."

With a grunt and a jerk, she opened the drawer. Most of it was ordered files by last name. She picked a random one and flipped through the file. The Men of Letters had been an organized bunch, she thought as she came across the hunters' bio, what they had killed, family members who were also hunters and reference numbers. The Library for the Supernatural, she told herself. Chucking the file back in its place, she picked another random one, only for a photo to fall out of it.

Violet picked up the photo lazily. The back of the photo was the first thing she saw, it reading 'Elizabeth 'Artemis' Child.' Violet quickly turned over the photo, the blurring picture staring back at her.

* * *

Sam stumbled out of their room with a yawn, but no Violet in sight. Dean was already in the kitchen with a full pot of coffee and reading the back of a cereal box.

"Hey," Sam muttered. "Have you seen Vi?"

Dean shook his head. "I try to avoid you guys in the morning. I don't want my eyes burning out because I came in during an uncompromising situation."

Sam rolled his eyes. He took his coffee and went in search for Violet. He knew it was only time before she went on her own search in the bunker, but he thought it would be at a reasonable hour. Walking down the hall of the bedrooms, he found one of the doors opened.

"Violet?" He called.

He found her sitting on the floor of the chilled room, papers and folders spread around her. She didn't acknowledge him, instead kept her back to him. He found her silence terrifying and worrying.

"Vi, what's going on?"

She shook her head and lifted a photograph towards him without even looking at him. He stared at the picture curiously, noting the young looking woman holding a shotgun with several other men beside her.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"It says on the back that it is Elizabeth 'Artemis' Child. Child was my grandmother's maiden name and Elizabeth was her first."

"Are you saying-?"

"That's my grandmother."

"She was a hunter?"

Violet finally stood, a file clutched to her chest. She looked at him with wide eyes that were bordering with tears.

"Apparently so. Apparently her whole family was."

She walked out of the room, leaving Sam to catch up with her in the lobby. She began spreading out the folder over the table, barely giving her attention to Sam or Dean who was now walking into the room.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"Um, well it turns out that Violet had a hunter in her family."

Dean's eyebrows rose in shock. "You're shitting me!"

Sam shook his head glumly. "No, and I don't think she's taking it well."

"How does a hunter become a rich woman?" Dean wondered aloud.

"That's what I'm wondering." Violet finally said, looking up to meet their eyes. "This folder says that my grandmother's family was a family of hunters. She was sixteen when this picture was taken!"

"Violet,"

"I don't know how to handle this!" She yelled. "Why didn't she ever tell me?"

"Maybe she wanted to keep you out of this life." Dean suggested. "She wanted a better life for you."

"If she wanted that then she wouldn't have let me grown up with an abusive father!"

Violet took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. There had to be a reason for all of this. She forced herself to think back of any time where she maybe could have seen the hints. She could hear the boys trying to talk to her, but she couldn't focus on their voices. Her mind went back on its own to a day so long ago.

_ She was sixteen, following her grandmother around on a day of errands. They had stopped at her grandmother's bank so she could put something in the safety deposit box. Violet watched from her seat on a table as her grandmother placed a leather red book into the box._

_ "What's that?" Violet asked curiously._

_ Her grandmother gave a sad smile. "It's the diary I kept up until the day your grandfather died."_

_ "Really? Can I read it?"_

_ "I want you to, but only after I'm gone."_

_ Violet snorted, unwilling to think of that possibility. "Grams, you're not going anywhere."_

_ The older woman's smile was patient. "Let's forget about this for right now, okay? How about we go to that new bookstore?"_

Violet's mind came back to the present. How could she have forgotten about that diary? It must have something in it about her hunting. Maybe Violet could find some sort of truth. Her eyes finally went back to Sam's.

"I know what to do." She took another deep breath. "I have something I need to go get."

"Do you want me to come with you?" He offered lovingly.

"No, I need to do this on my own."

**A/N: More to come on this situation. I'm sorry if this seems random, but it was planned from the beginning. The next chapter, we will find out the truth behind Violet's story and then the beginning of the trials! Oh no! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay sweethearts, you have waited long enough. Most of this chapter will be the entries of Violet's grandmother's journal. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine

"Sam?" Violet answered the phone.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought," Sam said grimly. "Look, I hate to throw this at you now, but Kevin just called."

"And?" She persisted.

"He's cracked the first trial." Sam's sigh filled the phone. "What do you want to do? I know you Vi, that journal is sitting beside you and you want to read it now and wait at the same time. What's it going to be?"

He does know me, Violet though. Her eyes glanced quickly at the journal burning a hole in her passenger seat. She wanted to be with her boys and figure out this new plan with shutting the Gates of Hell. Yet…she needed to know the truth. If her Grams was truly a hunter, it meant that her family had more history than she could ever dream.

"I gotta know, Sam." She whispered, tears bordering her eyes.

"I know and that's okay." He said in a soothing voice. "We've got this, Vi. You do what you need to do."

"Just promise me something."

"And disregard our rule?" He teased.

"Just for this second time." Her ring glinted in the sunlight. "Don't make any rash decisions without me. I couldn't bare it if you guys started something that would only get you guys killed."

"Violet, whatever happens…"

"Hand the phone to Dean," she commanded. "I need to talk to him, too."

She heard the phone being passed over. "Yep?"

She grinned slightly at Dean's greeting. "Please don't do anything stupid, both of you."

"You think we would?"

"I know you have." She reasoned. "I couldn't live without either of you, got that? This is an order, Dean."

He groaned slightly. "Violet, we don't do orders anymore."

"I'm married to your brother." She tried to take deep breaths and focus on the road before her. "You are my brother now. Do for me what you would do for Sam."

He was silent for a moment. "Got it, Red."

"Good. Now, I love you both and please be safe."

After an hour of driving, she decided she couldn't wait to get to the bunker. Pulling into the nearest restaurant, which happened to be a diner, she hopped out of the car with the journal tucked tightly in her arms. Walking through the doors had sent a sense of déjà vu running through her. She was suddenly brought back to the day she met Sam and couldn't stop the smile spreading over her face. After ordering coffee and a slice of pie for luck, she cracked open the long forgotten journal. The words began to wash over her like a tidal wave.

_Dear Diary,_

_ My name is Elizabeth Child. I was born in 1948. I feel that it is necessary for me to start off by telling you the history of my life. Now you may not believe it, but my family is what you call hunters. There are dark, terrifying things that lurk this world that my family has spent generations killing. I knew of this life since I was ten years old. I began practicing then with my father. The first weapon he placed in my hand was a bow and arrow. It felt natural in my hands, like an arm that I had been missing my whole life. _

_ My father's friends, other hunters, then gave me nickname Artemis. I rather like it. I went on my first hunt when I was fourteen, a werewolf I killed with an arrow with a silver tip. I was sixteen the year I met Jonah. He was nineteen and daring. His curly dark hair hung in his green eyes that flickered with happiness when they saw me. It was inevitable that I fell in love with him that summer. Father wasn't entirely happy , but what father is when their daughter first falls in love? But us hunters…it's like we live in a separate world from the rest of everyone else. We have our own society filled with our own rules. No one else matters. _

_ It wasn't long until I began hunting with Jonah. Hunting usually meant that I stayed behind while Jonah did all the work and we'd kiss each other to death in the backseat of his truck. I knew he was the man I wanted to marry, but then again, I was sixteen. We had love that felt like our souls had been searching in darkness for each other for centuries. His hand touched mine and it was as if I was coming home for the first time._

_ It all changed the month my parents died. But I'm not ready to talk about that yet._

_ Dear Diary,_

_ It's almost my wedding day. I know most brides are nervous, but mine is a dark cloud that won't leave me alone till I get it all out. As I said, my parents died when I was sixteen. From what I have gathered from other hunters, some angry demons followed Father to the house. No one was able to save my parents, I must remember that even though the guilt still weighs me down. That night I had lain in a motel bed with Jonah as we planned our future of going across the world and hunting. That's all we wanted to do. We wanted to save the world and help people. The next morning we headed out and arrived just in time to see the group of hunters and police surrounding my house._

_ I didn't have to be told to know what happened. I should have been prepared for it, everyone told me this is what happens to hunters. We don't live to see old age. We all should have seen this. Weren't the Men of Letters just destroyed because of a demon? What chance did we have? _

_ Having a parent die leaves an emptiness inside of you. For your whole life, you've turned towards them for guidance, love, kindness…then suddenly it's ripped from you. They're not supposed to die! They're supposed to be there for every moment of your life, as irrational as it seems. You're whole life suddenly shifts and it keeps shifting, and you don't know what's going to happen or where you're going. _

_I should have gone into hysterics, but that came later. It came two months later when Jonah and I got married and were hunting together._

_ He came home, torn to pieces after a hunt. I couldn't stop myself for yelling and screaming at him. I told him that if we didn't get out of this life then we were going to end up dead just like my parents. He told me it was our destiny. He held me through the night as I cried till my cheeks burned._

_ It wasn't until Jonah died seven months later that I realized I had no one. My parents were gone and now was the love of my life. When I got the phone call, I could do was drop the phone and sink to the floor. I couldn't cry because if I did, that meant it truly had happened. I should have known when it had happened because my heart had felt like it had crumbled. I remember my eyes had searched my hands as if they were looking for his. How was I supposed to breathe?_

_Almost all of my family members had been killed by this life except for a few cousins. What was I to do now?_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ It's the night before my wedding I feel as if I should tell you the rest of my story. I had just turned twenty three when I met Daniel. I was working fulltime as a waitress and part time as a tutor. He came in the restaurant often, he was very nice and a sweet man. He brought his eight year old son Calvin in for the first time to see me two months after we met. He told me Cal wasn't doing so great in school so I offered to tutor him. Daniel doesn't have much money but he promised me he would find some way to pay me back. _

_ Cal liked me, I think. It wasn't long that I looked forward to Daniel's visits and my time with Cal. Though the little boy did act strange at times, Daniel told me it was from his mother's recent passing. It was nice having people to care about and one's that cared about me. Eight months after we met, Daniel asked me to marry him and I said yes._

_ I haven't told him about my past, not yet. I'll do that soon. Will be believe me that in some circles that I'm still known as Artemis? Or that the reason I read the paper religiously is because I know what's really happening out there? I told him about Jonah, well, partially about Jonah and my parents. There are still nights that I wake up gasping their names. Or that I'll reach over for Jonah just to feel an empty bed. I don't love Daniel like I did Jonah, no that was completely different. With Jonah, everything felt like it was going to explode. When he was in pain, so was I. It's still hard for me to talk about how he died. I had warned him, but was it fair for me to live? Out of everyone, how could I be the one to live?_

_ I better sleep. Tomorrow, I become Elizabeth Donaldson._

_ Dear Diary,_

_ It has been so long since I have written in you. Things became hectic. The day after I married, I still worked fulltime while being a fulltime mother and wife. I'm still not sure how I did it. Cal turned fifteen last week, he's growing so quick. There are still moments that I don't trust him, which is sad to say about a boy that is supposed to be my son. But he lies and steals so often. _

_ Daniel's promise that he would be rich came true. He struck gold with a business partner and now their trade firm is growing each day. We've already moved into a larger house, but he says that when he retires, he wants to move to England. I don't know why England, but I think he finds it prestigious and thinks we belong there now._

_ I did tell him the truth, if you're wondering. I finally told him three years ago when he found my panic weapons and holy water under the bed and in the closet. It took a while to explain, and at times I still think he doesn't believe me. He asked me if I loved him like I did Jonah so I lied and said yes. He just kissed me on the forehead and made me promise to never tell Cal about my true life. I don't believe in promises, they're always broken. _

_ The main reason I'm writing is because Daniel asked me why we couldn't have a child. I don't know why I've never become pregnant. I want a child, so much. I want a part of me that will go on. I don't want to be the last Child to die out. The history needs to be known. I would love a little girl._

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Again, it has been awhile. Well, more than awhile since I'm now forty three years old. But something happened that I don't know what to think about. Things have been so quiet since Cal got married a couple of years ago to that dreadful woman (I must promise never to say that in front of them, I'm already seen as the oddball). _

_ It was a quiet night like every other when the doorbell rang. I didn't know the man on the other side of the door, but I could tell immediately by the way he carried himself and his clothing that he was a hunter. There is a look all hunters have, like they're prepared for a fight at any moment's notice. He asked me if I was Artemis in which I told him I go by Elizabeth Donaldson now and that I'm not part of that life anymore. That's when he gave a sardonic smile and said, "You're never truly out of the life."_

_ I asked him what he wanted and that's when everything changed. Apparently I had a distant cousin that had been alive, she was the last one. Her and her husband were just killed by some vampires and they had a baby girl. He then nodded to one of his friends I hadn't noticed who brought over a tiny baby and placed her in my arms. I was so stunned that I about dropped her. I was ready to deny everything when the man's tone and straight face stopped my blood cold. I will never forget his words. _

_ "She needs someone and you're that someone. None of us have much family left and you're all she's got. Are you really going to deny her that much?"_

_ I asked him what her name was. Violet. Isn't it beautiful? I took one glace down into her beautiful eyes as her arms stretched forward as she cooed at me. I was hooked._

_ Daniel, however, was not pleased once I told him the situation. He was ready to retire and move to England like we had been planning. We kept her for a few days, but Daniel couldn't handle it. He said he was getting too old to take care of a child. Then, he made a suggestion and I'm still confused on why I agreed. Maybe because every time I looked at her radiant face I couldn't help the deep sadness that overwhelmed me._

_ He suggested we let Cal and his wife adopt her. Cal's wife apparently couldn't have children and they wanted one. I didn't think that Cal wanted Violet, but he and Daniel spent a long time talking it over in his office before Cal came out and said they wanted her. Next, I was signing a document I couldn't even read. My eyes were so focused on that face I was abandoning. _

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Apparently, I'm not good at keeping a diary on a daily basis because it has now been several years since I've last written in you. Daniel and I did move to England. I had kept up with Violet through letters, though the only responses I ever received were from nannies. Daniel had told me that Cal was so busy that they didn't have time to write letters and Violet was fine. _

_ Daniel died of a heart attack. It was weeks before I could move, I had lost my best friend. When I finally did get out of bed, his lawyer informed me that Daniel had left me the company instead of Cal. I didn't want that and I know Cal didn't either. I wanted to be with Violet and take care of her. _

_ When I arrived back home, I was amazed at how Violet had grown. Her hair was the same shade of red as my mother's, something I was surprisingly able to smile at. Cal wasn't really welcoming and I knew then they didn't take care of Violet at all. She had clung to my attention like it was gold, too much for a non-neglected child._

_ I confronted Cal and told him I wanted Violet back. He had sneered and said that I couldn't do anything, Violet was his. He didn't want her, that I knew. He was only doing it to get back at me because he thought I told Daniel to leave it all to me. I tried to get lawyers to help me, but none of them could. I was a rich woman, gaining age, but I couldn't do anything but watch the child I should have never given up being neglected._

_ I decided then that I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. I'm going to be in Violet's life no matter what it took. She deserved so much better than this and the life of death. Maybe one day I will tell her about the truth of her family, but why bear her with that burden? No, I will keep control of the company and grow it and leave everything to Violet in case something happens to me. Cal can go to hell, that ungrateful brat. _

_ Dear Diary,_

_ As I write this entry, I know it will be my last. I have so sick with age, or else the day Violet turned eighteen we would have been so far away from these evil people. The thing that Cal still has some money means he has influence with the law. Every time I tried to get him arrested for hurting Violet, somehow the charges would disappear. I would have gone to a crossroads demon a long time ago and solve this problem, but I want my soul to be in heaven to meet Violet's one day._

_ She looks at me now, such a beautiful woman. She looks like my mother with each day. I've never told her the truth. Instead, she will have this diary to read. She saw me lock it up in the bank, but I had to pull it out again for just one last entry. _

_ I'm saying this directly to Violet. I know that if you read this you may be upset or angry with me, but I want you to know that I did the best I could with what I knew. I went from being a daughter of a hunter, to an orphan, a wife, to a widow, a wife, a stepmother…it all just blurs and you don't know what to do at times. But I do know this, I love you with all my heart and I will always regret not keeping you to myself. We could have runaway to our own little corner of the earth where evil doesn't touch it. But I can't change the past and the mistakes I made, but I can change the future._

_ It you're reading this, sweetheart, and you want to become a hunter, do it for the right reasons. I know I've been saying in this journal that I don't want you to have that life, but it is ultimately your choice. I have been hurt by the life, but maybe for you it will be different. Maybe it is part of a grand scheme of destiny that I know nothing about. I do know that helping people is very noble and brave, but don't sacrifice everything for it. Don't go into hunting for me or the past, I've already made peace with that life. Don't do it for vengeance, it only ends up in death and disaster and it tears your into pieces; it makes you become a different person. _

_ If you don't decide to hunt and you decide to lead a normal life, find love. Don't let the past of your so-called father or the confusion keep you from finding someone. I want you to find what I had with Jonah. It should be a slow, passionate, crazy love. I know that doesn't sound right, but that's what it should be love. Give him yourself and he should give you himself. And be honest with him, about everything. And make sure whoever you love deserves it. Don't give it to just anyone. _

_ If you decide to do both, you have my blessing. I don't want to tell you what to do, I want you to make that choice. Just please be safe and make the right decisions. There is always going to be evil in this world, Violet, you can't give up everything for it. Just live, my darling. By the way, if you ever do run into trouble with another hunter, just tell them you are the granddaughter of Artemis and they will be sure to leave you alone. My heart aches as I write this because I don't want to leave you. I wish I had the courage to tell you this, but I'm afraid of what you might think of me. Remember, you are the only one I have left, too. _

_ When I do leave this world, please don't be sad. I will be waiting for you, there's nothing to be sad about that. Just be you, Violet, and your life will be wonderful. I love you more than I can say. Be well, my darling._

_P.S. If you decide to become a hunter, I've recently been hearing a lot about the Winchester brothers (I still keep up to-date about what's happening in the hunter world). If you need guidance, seek them out and maybe they will help you. _

_Love,_

_Elizabeth 'Artemis' Child_

Violet's hands finally dropped the journal. Her hands were stiff from holding it so tightly. Her coffee still sat beside her with her pie, both untouched. How much time had passed? Where did she go from here?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

She should be with her boys. She should be by their side figuring out the tasks to closing the Gates of Hell. She should not be pacing in a dirty motel room with her cellphone clutched so tightly that her fingernails were bending backwards. She knew that she had several miss calls from both Sam and Dean. But the thought of telling them everything she had found out…

No, she couldn't let them know, not yet at least. Her mind was at full speed, a train ready to go off the rails and crashing into the desert. Her heart began to pump faster as she felt her breath increase. She had to do something, but what?

Without giving another thought, she hit the speed dial button.

"What's up?"

"Pippa," Violet let out a shaky breath.

"Vi? Are you okay? You sound…"

"Yeah, I know." She struggled for words. "Look, where are you?"

"I'm outside of Mississippi. Why?"

"If I tell you where I'm at, will you meet me?"

Pippa paused. "How bad is it? And be honest."

"Bad enough that I'm in a hotel room that charges by the hour."

"Gotcha. Okay, tell me where you're at and I'll be there soon."

As she waited for Pippa, Violet forced herself to look back over the pages. Part of her wished that it had all been in her mind and that the ink on the pages were made of different words this time. But the black letters against the white pages did nothing but echo in her eyes. Her phone rang, Sam again. She would have to talk to him soon or else he would drop everything to find her. He needed to worry about bigger things than her.

With shaky fingers, she answered the phone. "Sam?"

He sighed with what sounded like relief. "Vi! Thank god, you scared the shit out of me!"

"I-I'm sorry." Her voice cracked.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"No!" She shook her head vigorously, though he wasn't there. "No, I don't want you to see me right now. Just worry about the Trials and I will see you soon."

"Violet," his tone was low and filled with concern. "If something is wrong and you can't say it, just say our code word."

A smile tried to break out on her face, but it was too set in stone. Their code word was 'cashews,' the one nut Violet could not stand.

"It's all okay, Sam. I just have to figure some things out." She forced herself to take a deep breath. "I love you."

Before he could say it back, she hung up. How could he love her when he didn't even know who she truly was?

* * *

When Pippa finally arrived, she found Violet on the bed with the journal closed in front of her. She sat with her head propped on her hands, eyes burning into the book. She didn't even flinch as Pippa slammed the door and threw a case of beer and Chinese food on the table.

"What's going on?" Pippa asked bluntly.

"How do you feel about reading?"

The other woman arched a brow gracefully. "I know how to do it. Is this book what you want me to read?"

Violet handed it to her with closed eyes. Pippa sighed deeply, already past concern for her friend. "Eat something, you look like death."

As Pippa sat on the bed reading, Violet picked at the Chinese food. Her eyes flickered towards her friend at every gasp and mumbled words. Violet let her eyes wander out the window and ignored the homeless man peeing beside the building. Instead, her gaze fixed on the night sky hanging above the world. She wasn't truly a Donaldson, no, she was a Child. Maybe a Child, maybe her mother had been a Child or it had been her father. Whoever they were, they were hunters and are now dead. Her grandmother had given her up to an abusive man…she didn't have parents. If her parents had never been killed, she would have probably grown up as a hunter. Would she had still have met Sam and Dean? Would she be the same person? What if this had all been told to her at any earlier age? She could have probably escaped with comfort and gone to help save the world sooner. No, now she's sitting here having and identity crisis while her loved ones are trying to save the world yet again.

"Violet," Pippa whispered softly, placing the book aside. "How did you…"

Violet forced her now cold food aside and stared at her friend helplessly. "I found a picture of her in the bunker along with a file about the Child's."

Pippa quickly stood. "What now?"

Violet shrugged with a slight sob. "I don't know! I don't know who I am anymore. I just found out that my whole entire life was a lie."

Pippa flinched, tossing the book gently in her hands. "No, not your whole life."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you fit into the hunter life pretty easily. It was like you were born into it, and it turns out you were. Hell, she even predicted you meeting Sam!"

"I…I just don't know where to go from here."

The rest of the night, the girls didn't speak. They sat on the bed drinking the beers one by one while crappy television faded in and out on the television. Violet would sometimes feel Pippa staring at her, but she knew that her friend was having a hard time processing this as well. Violet lay against the scratchy sheets, her mind trying to pace itself out. Her side ached from the position she was lying in, but she couldn't seem to move. She flinched when she felt Pippa's hand lay on her arm.

"You know, this doesn't have to change you." The older woman whispered silently. "Sure, your past is different, but you are still you. This doesn't change anything about who you are. It doesn't even change your past, you just know more now than you did before."

"But who am I now?" The tears fell hotly against her cool cheeks.

"You're still Violet Donaldson Winchester, heiress, wife, and now hunter." She could hear Pippa's smile. "You're still my only friend."

"Do you think this will change how Sam feels about me?"

"I don't think death or Hell could change how that man feels about you. He loved you before and he will love you after."

"Can I be the same, though, after learning what could have been?"

"What could have been doesn't change what is happening now. You can't be stuck in the past, Violet. If we all wondered about what could have been then we would be like a truck stuck in the mud. Our foots would be on the gas, but the tires would only spin in place."

"Pippa…"

"You have a great life now and a great one ahead of you. Isn't that all that matters?"

* * *

It took several days before she was able to finally face Sam again. The clear air of the bunker greeted her in a way that she hadn't felt the first time. Every step felt new and strange. Her boots banged against the steps as she made her way down and into the lobby. They weren't expecting her, she had been wanting to surprise them.

"Hey Dean, who…" Sam stopped as he walked into the lobby area. "Violet."

She gave a weak smile. "Is that any way to great your-wife."

His eyes roamed over her. Sam's voice was filled with shock as he said, "You cut your hair."

Her fingers nervously tucked a strand behind her ear. Pippa had convinced her that she needed to do something to get rid of the weight on her heart. Of course, after four beers it had sounded like cutting her hair and handing the scissors to Pippa. Now the loose curls hung at the length of her pixie chin.

"Yeah," She said slowly. "I know it looks stupid, but it will grow out quick."

Sam's face brightened. Despite the worry and anxiety in her eyes, the new hairstyle made her look freer. His wife was waiting expectantly for him to say something, but his heart was clenching with his own secrets.

"You look beautiful, Vi." He gently pulled her into his arms, noticing the way she tried not to still at his touch. "You would look beautiful to me if you were bald."

She laughed choppily, her face lying gently over his heart. "You want to test that theory?"

He groaned playfully. "Not just yet. Let me get over this shock first."

She was silent for a moment. "I'm surprised you're not asking me questions."

"I know you'll talk to me when you're ready."

She nodded. "I will. But right now I want to know what happened with Kevin and the trials."

"Actually…"

"Red!"

Violet pulled out of Sam's arms to grin at Dean. "Hiya Dean."

"I thought you may have changed your mind and ditched us." He propped himself casually against the table.

"Why would I do that?" She teased.

His face sobered up. "At this point, I wouldn't blame you."

Violet tilted her head as she looked between the two men. "What happened?"

Dean's jaw clenched. "Sammy did something he wasn't meant to do."

"Dean," Sam warned. "We talked about this."

"Oh really?" Dean lifted his eyebrows. "Did you talk about it with your _wife_? You know, the person who's going to live with the aftermath."

Sam's face tightened as he straightened. "I was planning on it. This is between us."

"No it's about all of us."

"Dean, I wasn't about to let you go on some suicide mission!" Sam yelled.

"But it's okay for you to?" Dean countered. "You have a wife, Sammy, you can't do these kinds of things anymore!"

"Sam," Violet asked quietly. Her face had paled, tears threatening to fall. "You guys are scaring me. What happened?"

He reached out for her, but she pulled away. If he was going to give her terrible news, she couldn't touch him. If she did, she was terrified she wouldn't be able to ever let go. Please let this not be as bad as it seems, she silently prayed.

"Violet," Sam said slowly. "I did the first trial."

"What?" Her voice echoed deathly as her eyes widened.

"I'm closing the Gates of Hell."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry chickpeas, it took forever for me to have time to write. But, I'm on break right now so expect more updates! Thank you for reading my story, you guys have been amazing! **

Chapter Eleven

Violet sat on the edge of the bed, head in her hands. Sam was pacing around their room trying to explain everything that happened with finding out the first trial. At some parts she would tune out, but not intentionally. Her mind would start to go off on its own about this whole ordeal. He got to the end of his story so she looked up at him with eyes filled with tears.

"So you did it to keep Dean from going on a suicide mission?" She gave a shaky laugh.

"No, I did it…" Sam searched for the words. He had wanted to do it to keep Dean from killing himself for the world again. But Sam saw this as insurance. It was his job to protect his wife and his brother, he had to make sure that no matter what happened she would always be safe. "I did it for us."

"How will you dying help us?" She closed her eyes on the wave of pain.

"We don't know that will happen."

"We don't know that it won't."

* * *

"Dean?"

He gave a faint smile at the shock through her voice. "Hi Pippa."

She paused before responding. "Is Violet okay?"

"Yeah, yeah her and Sammy are having a little chat." Dean cleared his throat before looking over his shoulder to make sure they couldn't hear him. "Look, I know you probably expected me to be the last person to ever call you…"

"Most definitely," She sighed through the phone. "What's going on?"

"It's a family problem," he started.

Pippa gave an un-lady like snort. "Obviously showing your view of me by not telling me. Then why call me?"

"Because I think you should be here and watch over Violet." He rubbed a frustrated hand over his eyes. Dean didn't want to ask her for help, but Violet was going to need someone to get her through this. His Red was strong, but she had never been through something like this. The Winchester Brothers had practice over near-death (and death itself) experiences.

"Is-is it bad?" She asked lowly.

"It's probably not going to end well, I'll tell you that." His damn brother thinks it's his responsibility to carry the whole world on his shoulder. "If I tell you where to find us, will you stay here a while to help Violet?"

"Of course, I want to help her. But…"

"But?" He encouraged, a bite to his tone.

"But," she snapped. "The last time we were near each other it didn't end very well. I know you don't like me, so why would I want to be stuck around a person who's going to try and bite my head off?"

God, someone save him from nagging women. "Look, I can put that aside. It's Red I'm worried about. She's my brother's wife so that makes her my sister, my family. I do whatever it takes to take care of my family. Got that?"

She was silent for another moment. "How do I get there?"

* * *

"Sam," Violet sighed softly. "Why didn't you wait to talk to me about this?"

Sam's jaw clenched unintentionally. He was trying to do the right thing and protect the ones he loves, but nobody could see it that way. "I knew what you would say."

"Not to do it?" She guessed. "You're right, but I wouldn't want Dean doing it either. Why does it have to be either of you? Haven't you both saved the world enough?"

He gave a weak smile as he sat beside her. "It doesn't work out that way, Vi. This is another job that needs to be done and it's going to be done by me."

She finally let the sob come out, burying her face into his shoulder. "I don't want to lose you. I couldn't live if you were gone!"

"It's going to be okay." He whispered into her arm, his arm wrapping lovingly around her. "I'm doing this so we can have a future."

She calmed herself by listening to his heartbeat. As long as that was going, he was okay; he was here. "It was predicted," she mumbled.

"What was?" He asked curiously.

"Well, not predicted. Grams…Elizabeth asked me to look you guys up." She was mostly talking to herself at this point.

"Violet, what are you talking about?"

Violet took a deep breath before relaying the tale to Sam. The tone of her voice seemed to be like that of a zombie as she told the truth about her life. Funny, it seemed to start to make sense in her mind as she said it aloud. She was a Child, born into a family of hunters, was lost in the grief of a woman's love.

"Violet, this is…she really said for you to ask us for help?" Sam's hand continued to rub her back.

"Yep. I think maybe she knew one way or another I was going to end up in this life."

"Would you? I mean, if we had never met then it might have been awhile, or never, that you remembered that journal. If we weren't together, would you still want this life?"

Violet stilled. Would she want the danger and the killing? Or the comfort of helping people and the chance of maybe saving a life? "I don't know, Sam. I just…" Her eyes closed as she leaned closer into him. "Can you just hold me?"

"Always."

As they lay back on the bed, Violet traced her fingers over his tattoo like she had done once long ago. Then she had been ignorant of everything out there. She believed she had already been in love with him at that point. Or maybe, she thought, I had been in love with him the first time I saw the pain in his eyes in the diner.

"Do you ever think about what would happen if we were given a normal shot?" She asked curiously.

"All the time," he whispered. "Would you want kids?"

She nodded shyly. "I think I would. Even though my own history seems a little messy right now, I think I would love the chance to give someone a great and loving life."

"What would we do if we had a normal life?" He thought aloud.

"Let's pretend for a moment that everything is okay." She closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks and onto his shirt. "We have a normal life where we aren't chasing a killing evil things."

"We have a beautiful house and you have a garden."

"I have daisies growing in the front yard and in the back I grow vegetables."

"But you hate salads." Sam smiled though his own eyes were haunted.

"I use my vegetables to make salsa." She corrected. "I work in a museum restoring artifacts."

"I teach at a college." He played. "I teach a mythology course."

"Are we happy?" She asked sadly. Her tone almost sounded like a child's.

"Very." He was struggling to keep his composure. "Are we happy now?"

"I love you, I love you more than I could ever have thought about loving another person. But I don't know if I can be happy if the thought of you dying is constantly hanging over my head."

Violet wasn't sure when she fell asleep. She remembered smelling Sam's soap as she let her breathing steady. Her dreams had been hazy, ones filled with her loved ones telling her it was going to be okay. At one point in the dream, Elizabeth had been holding her and telling her that they couldn't control fate. She had her head on the older woman's lap as the woman softly said that destiny has its own course. It was then she began to feel a tickle on her nose and Pippa's voice in the background. Violet tried to swat away the thing on her nose but she only got a laugh in response. Slowly, her eyes opened to see Pippa lying beside her with a gentle smile.

"Penelope," Violet muttered.

"You only get a few times to call me that." Pippa teased.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well," She grunted, crawling under the covers. "I drove all night to get here."

"Why?" Violet's voice croaked.

"You know why." Pippa looked at her cautiously. "I don't because apparently I'm not considered family. Which is fine, I expect that. I mean, we haven't known each other that long."

Violet's sniffles interrupted the other woman's rambles. "Pippa, I don't know what to do…"

Pippa struggled slightly. She cared for Violet, she honestly did, but she wasn't used to crushing emotions like the younger woman was apparently feeling. Penelope Jones was used to being…distant. You had to be in this life, you can't form connections. Yet, as the younger woman began shaking from sobs, Pippa knew she couldn't be distant from her. So she offered the only comfort she knew and held Violet's hand in hers.

"Why don't you start by telling me what's going on?" Pippa suggested.

"Okay," Violet sniffed. "There are these trials that can shut the Gates of Hell and put all the demons back where they came from. Sam did the first trial which means he has to do the rest."

"This is great, Violet!" Pippa sat up. "He can save so many people by doing this! Shutting Hell up is exactly what this world needs. These guys know this better than anyone!"

Violet nodded. "I know."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Because everything has a cost." The younger woman said wisely.

It took a moment before Pippa realized what she was saying. "You're saying Sam could die from this?"

"He said that Dean was looking at this like it was a suicide mission, which tells me there is a good chance."

Pippa closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees. Of course Dean was going to do it at first, she thought, he was known for taking care of his younger brother. What better way than making sure Sam got the life he wanted? Plans change, though, and now there's the chance Violet will lose Sam.

"This is what you're going to do." Pippa said in the most serious tone Violet had ever heard from the other woman. "You're going to go into the lobby where your husband is and you are going to spend every last moment with him."

"Pippa?" Violet slowly sat up.

"Look," Pippa's eyes locked with hers. "Some of us don't get the chance to see the end. If this does end up killing Sam, don't let it end with you wishing you had done everything you could with him. Live like this is the end, Violet. We're not sure, but don't take any chances. You have someone you love till death and he feels the same way. Make it count."

Violet had taken her time getting ready and was now more dressed up than she had been for her wedding day, including her favorite yellow sundress. She leaned against the wall as she stared lovingly at Sam as he worked on his computer. Life without him? It seemed as if she had never had a life before him. Make it count, she reminded herself. He must've sensed her presence because his eyes suddenly turned towards her direction.

"Hey!" He stood in surprise. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," she leisurely started walking towards him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." She smiled shyly. "Thank you for bringing Pippa here."

He shrugged. "It was all Dean."

"Then I will be sure to bake him a pie." She stopped walking before she could reach him. "I'm not upset or angry anymore."

"You're not?" He asked skeptically.

"Well," she bit her lower lip. "I understand why you did it and I'm still a little upset. But it's part of who you are, Sam, and I knew that they day I married you. You want to save everyone else."

"Violet, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about this."

"Sam?" She smiled wider.

"Yeah?"

"We've been sad long enough. I think we should just be happy we're together, don't you?"

He nodded with the beginnings of a smile. "I do love you, you know that?"

Instead of responding, she jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. They were clutching each other so tight that they were close to becoming one person. Violet buried her face in his neck as he kissed her cheek. Remember this, she told herself, just in case. Sam was telling himself the same thing. Remember the smell of grapefruit and lilies, he thought, remember that you have to stay strong for her and Dean. He was doing the right thing, he believed that. Once this was all over, they were all going to be happier and maybe Dean was going to have the chance to get what he has. Dean deserves that, it was one of the many reasons Sam had started this. Dean deserved a taste of what Sam has. But as he felt her skin against his and as all the memories of them being together rushed through him, he knew he could never leave her.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to stay alive for my family. I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect you all." Another promise.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay chickpeas, here's the latest chapter. Sorry it was another delay. By the way, I really enjoy reading your comments, I love the input and they make me really happy. Thank you guys for being amazing. This chapter is more focused on Pippa. I felt it was time to dive deeper into her past. Violet is with her, of course. Next chapter should be up really soon because I have some extra time right now. **

Chapter Twelve

"Well, it is official." Violet tossed the phone onto the table. "The boys have the coolest life sometimes."

Pippa gave her a weary look before finishing another slice of pizza. "How is that possible for two guys who have died so many times that Death probably hates them?"

Violet rolled her eyes and began to clean up the mess on the table. "They just found Prometheus."

Pippa gasped. "Prometheus as in…"

"The god," Violet nodded. "Yep. And I volunteered to monitor the phones."

"I told you this was a stupid idea!" Pippa complained. "No, you said, it will be fun! We'll manage the phones, eat junk food and watch movies on the TV. What could go wrong? Nothing, except we missed out on meeting a freaking Greek god!"

Violet placed her hands on her hips and gave her friend a patient look. "You done?"

Pippa grumbled. "Not really. I'm not used to going this long without hunting."

"You don't have to stay here, you know." Violet continued to clean. The god honest truth was her and Pippa made a bigger mess than the boys do in weeks. "Not that I don't enjoy the company."

Pippa didn't respond, only avoided Violet's searching gaze. "I don't mind."

Violet sighed, throwing the junk back onto the table. "I'm okay, I swear! Why does everyone think I'm going to have a mental breakdown? So what that my past was completely fabricated and my husband seems a little off and is completing trials created by God? No biggie, right?"

"Look," Pippa sighed. "How about we do something to get your mind off of things? You've spent too long in your own head."

"You're right." Violet agreed, sitting across from her friend. "That's why I want to get in your head."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can feel the tension between you and Dean three states away. What's going on?"

Pippa shifted uncomfortably. "It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me, please." Violet begged softly. "I only have a few people in my life, in case you haven't realized. Kevin refuses to talk to me because he says he needs to concentrate on the trials. Dean is so tense that I'm afraid if I poke him he will break. And Sam…well, we're so busy trying to be happy that it all feels forced. Give me something, Pippa."

Pippa avoided her gaze and concentrated on sorting through the DVDs beside her. "Why do you have 'Sleepless in Seattle' in here?"

"Because it's a wonderful movie." Violet stated obviously.

"Do I look like Sam to you?" Pippa drawled.

Violet sighed. "Sometimes you and Dean are so similar that it's freaky."

Pippa tensed at that statement, but Violet pretended not to notice. Violet was about to pester her again when Pippa's phone rang. Violet was then ignored as Pippa began pacing the library and muttering into her phone. Violet pretended to keep cleaning as she heard the occasional word. None of it made sense, though. Pippa finally hung up the phone and immediately began gathering her things.

"What's up?" Violet questioned.

"Nothing, just a hunt." Pippa's voice lacked emotion, causing Violet's worry to increase.

"Really? Want some company?"

"Better not." The other woman hefted her bag on her shoulders.

"Come on, Pippa." Violet teased. "I'll go stir crazy in here if I'm by myself."

"It's not a good idea." Pippa started to head for the door with Violet running behind her.

"Pippa, I've gotten the hang of knowing when people aren't telling me everything. So are you going to be honest or wait until I follow you and find out?"

"What makes you think you can keep up with me?" Pippa lifted an elegant brow.

"I married into the Winchesters, I've learned a thing or two." Violet's face was filled with seriousness.

Pippa chewed on her lip before responding. "It's just a simple demon."

"Then me coming should be no issue, right?"

"Whatever."

Neither of them spoke as they got into Pippa's truck. Violet didn't ask any questions because she feared Pippa's response. Lately, life felt as if they were constantly walking on eggshells. With Sam, she had to keep reminding herself to stay positive and remember that the man she loves is trying to benefit the world. It's hard to think of it that way when dreams would come to her at night of what could have been. And then there was Dean…sometimes she would catch him looking so drawn and lost in thought. She knew that there were moments that Purgatory still haunted him. That mixed with Hell must be one bomb. So instead of talking about it, she just keeps it bottled up inside of her like the woman beside her.

* * *

It was hours later when they had pulled up to a shady gas station in Wyoming that Pippa finally turned to look at her. Violet doubted they needed gas because they had just stopped an hour ago. She was about to offer to go inside and get them some snacks when Pippa's face stopped her cold. The woman's hands were gripping the steering wheel till they turned white, her face so drawn that she looked starved.

"What's going on?" Violet whispered.

"Violet," Pippa forced herself to breathe. "There are things that I never wanted you to know. For anyone to know. So I'm going to ask you for one favor."

"Sure," Violet nodded.

"No matter what, don't ask any questions and just keep quiet. Okay?"

"What's going on?"

"Violet, promise me." Pippa growled through gritted teeth.

Violet let out a shaky breath. "Okay."

"I'm going to go in here and talk to my contact. Stay here."

Pippa slammed the door behind her. Violet forced herself to take calming breaths, but her friend's attitude was scaring her. She fumbled for her phone out of her pocket and quickly dialed Sam.

"Hey," He answered. "I was just about to call you."

"I'm on a hunt with Pippa." She said quickly. Just rip it off like a band aid, she told herself.

He was deadly silent for a moment. "You make that sound like I should be worried."

"I feel like I should."

"Violet, you're always worried." He said tenderly. "What's going on?"

"I don't think I have much time. She's just acting so odd. We were in the bunker talking one minute then she got a call and closed off from me. She said she got a call for a hunt and I begged to go with her."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of being out of the loop." She snapped. "Sorry."

"It's okay," He muttered. "Did she say what you're hunting?"

"A demon. She's talking to who she said was a contact."

"If it's just a demon then I think you guys will be okay. You both are great hunters. Just stick together and call us if you need us."

"She's hiding something, Sam."

"If she doesn't want to talk about something than be her friend and don't pressure her. Okay?"

Violet wasn't going to promise him anything. "If you don't here for me soon then track me on my GPS."

Another pause. "Violet, you're starting to scare me. Maybe you should leave Pippa and go back to the bunker. I'm not liking this."

"I have very few friends, Sam. I'm not going to leave this one."

"Why do I even bother?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

After Pippa got back to the car, the drove for a while longer till they were in Kentucky. Violet managed to stay quiet up until the time they checked into a motel room. She threw her bag on the ground and stared into the back of Pippa's head till the other woman groaned.

"Violet, will you stop?" Pippa pleaded.

"I need something, Pippa. Just let me know something."

"It's just a demon."

"Then why all the secrecy? Do I look like an idiot to you?"

Pippa finally turned to look at her. "Why do you care?"

"Why did you when everything in my life fell apart? You were there to help me through an identity crisis and my husband taking on an earthshattering role. Why won't you let me be there for you?"

The other woman sat on the bed and placed her face in her hands. "It doesn't matter."

"Obviously it does or else you wouldn't be acting like this. Let me be your friend, Pippa."

Pippa raised her head and began staring into space. Violet didn't know the images that were running through her mind, but she did see the tears that fell.

"It's about Josh." Pippa whispered hoarsely. "The demon who is here is the one that killed Josh."

"The man you loved? Why didn't you tell me?" Violet sat beside her. She wanted to reach out and hold the woman, but Violet knew she wouldn't react well to that.

Pippa sighed. "I didn't tell you the whole truth about Josh's death. After I found out about it, yeah I got into hunting, but it has also been my personal mission on finding this demon."

"Since you were eighteen?" Violet's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell anyone so they could help?"

"Because it's nobody's business." Pippa pulled away from her and began pacing the room. "Look, I'm close to closing in on this guy. Are you going to help me or not?"

Violet knew that the whole truth wasn't being told here, but she didn't want to push her any further. "Of course I'm going to help. What do you know?"

"My contact said the demon has been promoted to a Crossroads Demon. His main office is at a crossroads at a high school."

"Damn," Violet cursed. "I guess that's prime real-estate for them."

"Yeah, no kidding." Pippa snorted. "So what do you say about us getting some food and then getting this bastard?"

Violet gave a weak smile. "You are so lucky that Dean had a hunch to leave the Demon Knife with me. I guess he knew we would be up to something."

Violet gave a quick call to Sam to assure him that everything was okay. While they ate Chinese food and came up with a plan, the temptation kept creeping up on Violet to ask more questions. But then, she would remember back in the day when she was in Pippa's position. It wasn't too long ago that she avoided telling Sam anything about her past and who she truly was. There was always this fear of someone you care about looking at you like you're an alien that needed to be dissected. Her greatest fear had been that Sam would look at her like that. Even though he never did, she remembered what that fear felt like. So instead of pushing her friend, Violet stood patiently at the crossroads as they went over the plan once more. The crossroads was behind the small high school as was made of complete dirt.

"Man," Violet pondered. "I wonder how many innocent teenagers he has convinced to give up their souls."

"The rat bastard is too good." Pippa grunted as she finished putting the items in the box. "Give me one of your IDs."

"Why mine?" Violet asked as she fished for her spare fake ID.

Pippa rolled her eyes and snatched the card out of her hand. "Okay, there's a shed over there. As soon as I'm behind it, do you know what to do?"

Violet nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, it looks like a tool shed so I'm going to get creative." Pippa gave her a wicked grin before running towards the small tan building.

Violet took several deep breaths before doing what she had been told. She gave herself a mental prayer before stepping back from the buried box. It seemed as if the earth became deathly silent.

"Hello gorgeous." A man purred behind her.

Violet jumped back as her eyes looked at the demon before her. My god, she thought, why do men keep getting taller and taller? The man was easily five inches taller than Sam and was built like a quarterback. His eyes flashed red as he gave her a purely evil smile.

He took a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes in pleasure. "Violet Winchester, Sam Winchester's wife. Now what brings a pretty penny like you here?"

Violet calmed her expression. "You know who I am but you don't know what I want?"

"I know you want multiple things." He began walking in circles around her. "You want your Grams back, you want you and Sam to have a normal life…this could go on forever."

"How about you dead?" Pippa called from behind him.

The demon whipped around and glared at her. "You!"

"My god you're smart!"

"That I am." He flicked his hands and sent both girls into the grass.

Violet groaned as she landed on her arm. She heard a distinct snap but decided to ignore it.

"You know," the demon continued as he walked towards them. "This is exactly what I need. I've been working too hard, I need some vacation time."

"I'm going to kill you, you evil bastard." Pippa coughed as she tried to stand.

Violet rolled on her side and tried to ignore the pain burning from her arm and concentrate on helping her friend. She reached with her other hand for the Demon Knife in her pocket, but it wasn't there. She tilted her head and saw a shovel beside her with spray paint on it. What was that?

"Oh please." He snorted. He flicked his hand again and sent Pippa flying onto the side of the shed. "You're just another hunter on another self-destructive mission."

"You killed the man I loved." Pippa whimpered.

"No sweetheart," he cooed. "You did. Don't you remember? It was your hands gripping that knife."

Violet was utterly shocked that she had managed to sneak up on him. It turns out that Pippa had spray painted a Devil's Trap on the shovel and had left it on the ground. Violet managed to shove the shovel into his back. The demon began to scream and as his body burned where the shovel was imbedded in his skin.

"Where's the knife?" Pippa yelled, struggling to stand up.

"It fell somewhere!"

The demon started to turn towards Violet, but she grabbed the shovel handle with her good hand and smashed it deeper into his body until he screamed with agony. His knees began to buckle under him. Pippa finally managed to stand up and went in search for the knife. Violet kept her foot and hand on the shovel until she returned with a bloody and bruised face, but a knife gleaming in her hand.

"You ready?" Violet asked quietly. Her arm felt as if it had been shot and it was getting harder to breathe.

"More than ever." Pippa panted. She walked in front of the demon who was still cursing in pain. "I told you I would kill you."

Violet would never forget the look on Pippa's face as she slammed the knife into the demon's chest. The woman had looked beyond broken and into being completely haunted. She could tell that even though Pippa had gotten exactly what she wanted, she knew it would never bring back Josh.

Even though on the car ride back to the motel pain radiated from Violet's body, she still couldn't help but think about what she had heard the demon said. She had an idea of what had really happened with Josh's death, but Violet decided to wait patiently for her friend to confide in her. But as the woman let out the struggle sniffles and tried to compose herself while driving, Violet let her good hand roam till it was holding onto Pippa's.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: It's been a while, yet again. As soon as I was going to update another chapter, I became really really uber sick. So, now I'm slightly better. Thank you for sticking with me. This is really an experimental chapter just because I thought it was interesting. You can skip it and it won't matter to the story. You guys can probably guess what happened in this story, but I just really wanted to do it. I feel cheesy lately. **

Chapter Thirteen

There was a burning pain in Violet's head. She could definitely smell disinfectant and…what the hell was making all that beeping? She tried to open her eyes but the seemed glued to her face. What is going on?

"Hmm?" her voice forced. Her throat was so dry, like she hadn't spoken in months.

"Violet?"

That voice, she knows that voice. It had been a while since she had heard it. It was such a sweet voice that filled her with warmth. Violet forced her eyes to peel apart. The world was blurry before her, but she felt a cool hand grab hers.

"Violet, sweetie? Can you hear me?"

Things slowly began to sort themselves out and Violet was able to see the person sitting beside her. It was an older woman with dark curly red hair and sparkling blue eyes. The woman's face lit up as Violet focused on her.

"Violet, sweetie, do you remember?"

"Re-remember?" Her head was spinning too quickly. What was she supposed to remember?

"Yes, the accident. You've been here for a couple of weeks."

Violet looked around and realized she was in a hospital. But she doesn't go to hospitals. Why doesn't she go to hospitals?

"You know who I am, don't you?"

Violet's mind worked harder. "You're my grandmother."

"Yes!" Tears fell down her face. "I knew you couldn't forget me. The doctor said everything will become clearer in the next couple of days." Grams placed a cup of water against Violet's chapped lips.

"How did I get here?" Violet finally felt like she could speak.

"There was a car accident. You got off work late and you were exhausted because you've been working nonstop."

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"No, sweetie." Grams comforted her. "Just get some rest, love. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Violet nodded and succumbed to the medicine.

* * *

"Well, you look better!" Grams cheered the next morning as she walked in the hospital room.

Violet gave a weak smile. It had taken almost all of her energy just to sit up. As soon as she had woken up, things had felt off. The doctor had come in and talked to her about her injuries…most of it sounding like Latin to her. Latin. There's something about Latin?

"Do I know any Latin?" She suddenly asked.

Grams chuckled as she sat beside her. "Not that I know of. You took some French in high school, but not Latin."

Violet nodded slowly and bit her lip. "You said I was coming home from work. Where do I work?"

Grams face became concerned. "Do you not remember anything?"

Violet shrugged. "It's mostly the medicine. Everything feels foggy and life a dream. I'm sure I'll feel ridiculous for asking these questions later."

Grams sighed. "You're a chef. You've been wanting to buy the restaurant from the couple since they are elderly, that's why you've been working so much. They are trying to teach you everything about the restaurant business."

"I can cook?"

"Very well. You went to school for it."

"Hm," Violet looked out the window. "Is it a Mexican restaurant?"

Grams chuckled. "No, it's Italian. Why on earth do you ask that?"

"I don't know, something about tacos I guess." Violet muttered.

"Tacos?"

"Grams, where are my parents? Why haven't they visited me?"

Grams reached for her hands, looking straight into her eyes. "Sweetheart, they died when you were seven in a fire. You've lived with me ever since."

"Oh," Violet knew she should feel sad, but why didn't she? She didn't even feel like she had ever known what it was like to have parents. She had Grams, apparently.

"The doctor said I can take you home tomorrow. I talked to the restaurant and they said you can wait until you are comfortable before coming back."

Violet nodded but she didn't feel anything in it. The night dragged on with nurses and crappy television till Grams came back for her in the morning. Violet stayed quiet in the passenger seat as they drove to the house. Violet closed her eyes and tried to remember her own house, instead she saw a brick living room with wide windows and then a place with a giant map on a table. Is that where I live, she asked herself. Instead, Grams pulled up to a quaint yellow two-story home with a white picket fence.

"Apple pie life," Violet muttered.

"You want apple pie?" Grams asked as she got out of the car.

"No, it was nothing."

The house was filled with light tan furniture, baby blue walls, and yellow roses in vases. Violet watched as Grams moved easily through the house before ushering Violet upstairs to her room to rest. Grams stood by the door, watching for Violet's expression. The room was filled with floral patterns and was probably one of the most cleanest and organized room in existence. Violets eyes fell on the book case, numerous books and every topic imaginable. She then saw a picture of her and Grams standing beside a punching bag.

"When was this?" She asked.

"That was several months ago." Grams gave a nostalgic laugh. "Remember, we started watching all those crime shows and started freaking out."

"So we took a couple of self-defense classes but we didn't stick with it." Violet remembered with a smile. "We even went to the shooting range…"

"But we both were terrible!" Grams wrapped her arms around Violet. "See, you will remember in due time."

Violet nodded. She wouldn't tell the older woman how she felt like she was forgetting something bigger. Something bigger than an average life of family and a job. No, she felt like she was forgetting a part of herself.

"Let's go downstairs and I'll make you some lunch. How about tacos?"

Violet chuckled. "Really?"

"You know, since you mentioned them yesterday, I've been craving them like crazy."

They made their way downstairs when someone knocked at the door. Grams opened it while Violet waited at the bottom of the stairs. She could hear them mumbling, probably about her.

"Violet, you have company!" Grams called, opening the door.

Violet's breath still at the person. "Pippa?"

The blonde woman's eyebrow lifted. "Close, it's Penny. Where did you get Pippa from?"

Violet shook her head. "I don't know. It was the first thing that came out."

"Right," Penny moved closer. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." Violet pasted on a fake smile. "We are…"

Penny's face fell. "Friends. We've been friends since high school."

"When you're boyfriend died!" Violet guessed, a spark clicking in both her brain and heart.

Penny's jaw dropped. "God no! I've never had a boyfriend die. I'm married to the same boyfriend that I've had since high school."

"Married?" Marriage, a silly chapel in Vegas.

"Yes, you were my Maid of Honor!"

"And I'm not married," Violet said quietly. Why did her ring finger feel so naked?

Penny shook her head slowly. "You've always been so focused on owning your own restaurant."

"Girls," Grams interrupted. "Why don't we eat and have a nice, calm chat?"

"That sounds great. Violet, I hope you get better soon because this is just weird."

"Like pink elephants," Violet smiled. That felt right.

Penny's eyes sparkled. "There you go! You do remember something!"

Violet looked at her confusingly.

"You're stuffed pink elephant that you only bring out when you're sick or upset? Remember, I won it for you at a fair when that stupid guy in high school dumped you."

Violet nodded. "Right."

For the rest of the night, they all stayed on safe subjects. The occasionally reminded her of little things. Like how Violet has never been in a serious relationship. It's always been just her and Grams. She drives a blue Honda. And she's not a big fan of take-out, except the occasional Chinese food. Violet started to feel more comfortable as these things sunk in. She was sure everything would feel normal once she remembered everything. The doctored said the memory loss was temporary and it would all come eventually.

Yet, as Violet climbed in her bed that night, none of it felt right. No, she was missing someone. Or rather, someones. Penny felt sort of normal, but there was something missing in her too. She tried to sleep but failed completely. Eventually she wondered to her books and picked them at random. She owned a good portion of cookbooks, which wasn't surprising. There were a couple of fictional books and some biographies. Finally, Violet's hand wondered to a book about mythology. The book was marked on a chapter titled 'Prometheus.'

"Prometheus," Violet said to herself. "Prometheus."

"It's a little bit late to be studying Greek mythology, don't you think?" Grams teased as she entered the room.

"Grams, did I always want to be a chef?"

Grams tilted her head as she thought. "You had several ideas, but that was your top choice. You went to a great school before culinary school and studied history for a bit, but you didn't like it."

"Was it Stanford?" Why did that pop into her head.

"No, why do you ask that?"

"Because it was the first college that popped into my head for some reason."

Grams sighed. "I really think you need to get some rest, Violet. You're stressing your mind way too much."

"I just can't get rid of this feeling that this isn't my life. I don't have a normal life."

"Sweetie, what's wrong with a normal life? You have me, Penny, a wonderful job. What's wrong with all of that?"

"I'm just…"

"Worrying yourself too much." Grams finished. "You're acting like a loaded rifle about to go off."

A rifle. Winchester. Violet's face paled as she leaned against the bed. Someone named Winchester is important to her. She needed to find them now!

"Violet, dear, are you okay?"

Violet gave a shaky nod. "Can you call Penny and ask her to come over, please?"

"Can't it wait till morning?"

"No!"

Violet rushed to her computer as her grandmother left the room. There had to be dozens of people named Winchester. But what if they had something to do with Stanford, she asked herself. So she typed in both Stanford and Winchester and that's when his name came up. She was still staring at the computer when Penny rushed into the room.

"Violet, is everything okay?" Penny knelt beside her.

"No! His name is Sam! Sam Winchester." Violet forced. Her heart was pounding as tears fell out of her eyes.

"Okay, who is he?" Penny asked patiently.

"I don't know but I need to get to him now!"

"Let me see," Penny turned the laptop towards her and squinted at the screen. "Violet, this is a police report. How did you get this?"

"I learned it from him," Violet gave a slight smile. "I knew this was all wrong!"

"Wait! Where are you going?" Penny ran after her.

"I'm going to find him!"

"He's a wanted fugitive!"

"No, there's explanations to that."

"How do you know?"

Violet shrugged as she ran out the front door. "I just do. Now, are you coming with me or not?"

"Violet, I don't think this is a good idea. Maybe we should wait a couple of days when your mind is better."

"My mind is already feeling better since I've remembered one of the most important people in my life." Violet slid into the car, waiting on Penny to follow her. Eventually, her friend caved in. "By the way, I usually call you Pippa."

"I've never gone by that in my life." Penny huffed. "So how are you going to find your criminal guy?"

Violet rolled his eyes. "Because they're home."

Violet ignored all of Penny's questions as she drove. It all felt right. She was with Sam and they had a home together, she just had to let her heart take the drive. They are happy and they've been together…their married. Her face brightened as she remembered. That's why none of this felt right!

Then, what's going on, she asked herself. How come she was the only one that realized this? Maybe they were thrown in an alternate universe where they didn't know each other? But who would do this and why?

"So please tell me why we had to drive all the way to Kansas?" Penny complained. "If you don't start telling me something soon, I'm calling the police."

"I thought we were friends," Violet snapped.

"We are when you aren't going insane. Look," Penny sighed. "I really think you should go back to the doctor before this little episode gets any worse. Obviously you've had more head damage than they thought."

"Penny, this is the first time I've been thinking straight in a long time."

Once they got close to where Violet's heart was pulling her, Violet stopped outside of a cheap BBQ place.

"What are we doing?" Penny asked.

"Give me your phone." Violet demanded.

"No, you've gone crazy!"

"Penny, if you truly are my friend then you will give me your phone."

The woman's eyes looked troubled as she debated in her head before handing over her phone. The number poured out of her without a hesitant thought. She waited impatiently as it continued to ring. Unfortunately, it went straight to voicemail.

"My name is Violet." She said quickly. "I'm a friend and I'm in trouble. You're kind of trouble. Please meet me at Jack's BBQ."

She hung up the phone with her heart pounding against her chest. Penny gave her an expectant look, but Violet dutifully ignored it.

"Now what?"

"We wait."

"You know since he's a criminal, when he shows up we have to call the cops?"

"You do that then I will never, ever speak to you again."

Violet sat on the hood of her car as she tried to think of what she could say. Maybe once Sam saw her he would remember the truth too and then they could figure out how to get out of this alternate reality. But as Violet's memories fogged their way into her brain, she knew that Grams wasn't alive in her reality. No, Grams had been gone for a while. Maybe then they could stay in this reality and have everything that they've wanted and still be together? Maybe she could keep Grams? Violet's heart stopped as she saw the Impala pull into the parking lot.

As they stepped out of the car, she wondered how she could ever forget them. Dean watched her curiously, but she was sure she would help him remember. But Sam…the feeling of forgetfulness left her completely as soon as his eyes met hers. It was like coming home again.

And yet…there was a strange blonde woman with them…

"Jessica?" Violet whispered.

The woman's eyes widened. "Yeah, how did you know? Do I know you?"

"Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"And how did you know are number?" Sam asked.

"You-you don't remember?" Violet tried to keep a grasp on the things around her. "We know each other, Sam."

He shook his head. "No, I don't remember. Sorry."

Penny jumped out of the car and rushed to her side. "Let's go, Violet."

"No," Violet mumbled. "No, they know me they just don't remember it."

"Do you have a job for us?" Jessica asked. "Is that why you called?"

"You hunt with them?"

Jessica smiled shyly as her hand slipped into Sam's. "It's kind of unavoidable in this life. How did you know about them, anyways?"

"No, none of this is right!" Tears of frustration streamed down her cheeks. She walked closer to Sam and stared into his eyes, but nothing was there that used to be there. "Sam, don't you remember me at all?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean growled.

"The truth! None of this is real!" Violet yelled. "In real life, Jessica died a long time ago by a demon and Sam and I have been married ever since Dean went to Purgatory."

They all looked at her like she was a raving lunatic. Her heart was breaking, especially as Sam continued to hold Jessica's hand.

"I'm sorry, lady." Sam said quietly. "I don't know who you are or what you're talking about."

"She's a nutjob, that's who she is." Dean muttered. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"No, no, no!" Violet sobbed. "Sam, you have to remember me."

"Violet," Penny grabbed her arm. "Let's go. Let's go back to Grams."

"No, no, no…"

Sam, the only man she had ever and always will love looked at her like she was crazy. He was holding hands with his lost love. They both had back the loved ones they had lost. But none of it was right. The world started to turn black and the ground tilted under her feet. She felt a pair of hands on her face and it felt cold around her. Her heart was beating erratically as she tried to force her eyes open.

"I think she's coming through. Violet?"

There was that voice. She could hear fighting somewhere. Who was fighting? Her eyes fluttered open as she saw Sam looking straight into her eyes with relief.

"Violet," He breathed. "You're okay, sweetie."

"Sweetie?" The fog slowly loosened from her head. "You know who I am now?"

He chuckled. "Why wouldn't I know my own wife?"

"See! She's fine!" She heard a woman yell.

"Barely. If it hadn't been for us then both of you would be dead."

"Sam," Violet rasped. He lifted her up with her mostly leaning on him. "I had a terrible dream."

"It wasn't a dream, honey."

"No it was this idiots fault." Dean scoffed as he nodded towards Pippa.

"It was just a djin, I thought we could handle it!"

"Handle it? Last time you got her arm broken!"

Violet's eyes fell to the cast hanging limply by her side. "It's Pippa now, right?"

Pippa gave her and odd look. "Traditionally, yes."

"Thank god," Violet muttered.

"You guys, stop fighting." Sam commanded. "Let's just go home so she can get some rest."

Sam sat in the back of the Impala with her. As she cuddled against his chest, smelling his cologne and the leather of the Impala, she felt herself relax. His arms stayed wrapped around her, though it was slightly weaker than usual. The trials entered her mind, but she decided to ignore them for right now.

"You didn't love me there," she mumbled.

"I'm not surprised a djin would make you live that." He stated bitterly.

"True, but you were still hunting and you had Jess. I had Grams. It could have been nice if I didn't remember this life. It could have been normal."

"Normal wasn't meant for us, sweetheart. I wasn't meant to marry Jess, I've accepted that over time."

"So you do love me?"

His mouth curled slightly. "More than I like to admit sometimes."

**A/N: Okay. Yeah I know, silly and pointless. It was just an idea that wouldn't leave my head for some reason. It was kind of based off of Dean's experience in "What is and What Should Never Be." Okay, next chapter will go straight back to where we were at. **


End file.
